Secret Santa
by ILoveHLaurie
Summary: Cameron has only one wish for Christmas - she wished he was hers. House just wanted this year to be happier than the last. Maybe a secret santa, a shread of vulnerability and a Christmas kiss could make their holiday the best yet.


**A/N - **_Well, I've had this story on my laptop since LAST Christmas, but I forgot to post it, so I thought I'd save it for this Christmas :) Since then, I've updated it a little, and if I'm honest, I really enjoyed writing it - probably because it includes a vulnerable House, if only for a moment :') So, I hope you enjoy this, and I hope you all have a **very** Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year wherever you are and whatever you are doing :) _

**Secret Santa**

The holidays never really bothered House. Over Christmas, while the rest of the world were buying presents, spending time with their families and singing the same old Christmas songs, House was at home with his scotch and Vicodin, curtains drawn as he watched re-runs of General Hospital. House had expected this year to be no different. How wrong he was.

It was about a week until Christmas and much to House's disgust, the whole hospital was in the holiday spirit. Cuddy had put a big tree up in the middle of the lobby, which was decorated nicely with red and gold. There were decorations everywhere he looked, and even some of the doctors had started to wear Santa hats. It was driving House insane.

He pushed the door of his office open as he limped in, dusting the snow off his jacket. He dumped his backpack and jacket and then glanced into the other room where his 3 ducklings were. It didn't surprise him that the room had been decorated and he knew which duckling had done it. Chase and Foreman were talking at the conference table while Cameron was adding a few final touches to the room. House smiled. She was stretching up to place some tinsel on top of the bookshelf and her long sleeved purple top had ridden up slightly, just under her navel, giving him a perfect view of her stomach.

House's eyes quickly flicked towards Chase and Foreman who hadn't seemed to notice, and while House limped towards to door that adjoined the two rooms, he didn't take his eyes of her smooth skin. He was completely captivated.

"Hmm, I wonder who decided to fill the room with Christmas joy?" asked House sarcastically when he walked in.

Cameron looked a bit sheepish as she put her arms down and stopped adjusting the tinsel. She knew House didn't really like the whole holiday spirit, but she loved it.

"I just thought it would get us into the Christmas spirit. A few decorations never hurt anyone." she said as she walked over to the kitchen area and flicked on the coffee machine.

She hadn't decorated much. She just put up some tinsel, a bowl of candy canes on the table and some mistletoe on the ceiling. She also bought a small tree to put in the middle of the table and decorated it with tinsel and baubles.

"I was thinking…" she said as she turned around. Chase, Foreman and House looked up at her. "Maybe we could do a secret Santa this year? I mean, then we wouldn't have to buy for everyone, but we would all get something…"

The others looked at her blankly.

"It was just an idea…" She turned back to stirring the coffee.

House smirked slightly. His young immunologist loved the whole Christmas lark and it made him smile and how much she got into it. He could also use this secret Santa thing to his advantage.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." said House as he walked over to Cameron to get his coffee. He stood next to her, his side brushing against hers and he heard her catch her breath as he did so. She looked up at him, wondering why she felt this way when he came close.

"You hate Christmas." she stated, though her breath was short due to the fact the House was so close.

"No I don't. I just…don't make a big thing of it. Doesn't mean I don't like getting presents." he said with a smirk and as he reached for the sugar, casually grazed his arm against hers.

"Well, I guess I'll do it too." said Chase, not looking up from the crossword in front of him. "What about you Foreman?"

"Yeah, yeah, I guess I'm in."

"Great!" said Cameron happily and moved away from House to the desk. He was kind of disappointed that she was no longer next to him.

Cameron scribbled each of their names down on a scrap of paper and put them in an empty mug.

"Pick one." she said to Chase as she held it out to him.

Panic washed over House. _What if he gets Cameron? That will ruin my plans. _

There wasn't a lot he could do as Chase picked a name out and held it to his chest as he opened it. He smirked slightly when he opened it and then Cameron held it out to Foreman. He did the same as Chase, chuckling to himself when he opened it. Then Cameron went to House. Her eyes locked with his for a moment, the sexual tension between them rising slightly, before House looked down at the mug. Just two left.

He put his hand in and picked out the first bit of paper his hand touched. He held his breath momentarily as he pulled out the name. He covered it so the others couldn't see and slowly opened the folded piece of paper. The others were looking at him intently, trying to figure out who he got, but House was giving away nothing. As he read the name '_Cameron_' on the bit of paper, he let out the breath he'd been holding. Careful not to show the others his reaction, he just smirked, folded it again and placed it in his inside pocket. Now, the fun could begin.

Cameron drew out the last name and then casually folded it again.

"So, what now?" asked House.

"Have you never done one of these before?" asked Cameron.

House just shook his head.

"Well, each one of us has a different name, we buy for that person only and then we give the presents on Christmas Eve, but no-one knows who bought for who."

"Riiiight." said House. "Got it."

House was pleased he got Cameron. He knew exactly what he could give her.

"Have we got a new case today?" asked Foreman, changing the subject.

"Nope, so you and Chase can go and check up on…on…what's her name, Lacey?"

"Tracey." said Chase, still not looking up from the crossword.

"Yeah, go check up on Tracey."

Chase and Foreman scuttled out of the room, leaving Cameron to flick through the mail.

"You love all this, don't you?" asked House as he leaned up against the table.

"Christmas? Yeah, I've loved it ever since I was a kid. It just makes me feel good."

House smirked and was just about to mock her when something made him change his mind.

"So, who did you get?" he asked, talking about the secret Santa.

"I can't tell you! That's kinda why it's called secret."

House grumbled. He kind of hoped she had him, just to see what she got him.

"Did you get me?" he asked, moving towards the desk where she sat.

"I'm not saying." she said, and pretending to fasten her lips shut. She stood up and moved around the desk to file some papers. House followed her and stood right behind her. She gasped at his closeness when she turned around.

"What do you want for Christmas, Dr Cameron?" he asked gravelly.

"Erm…well, I…I guess…err…" she stuttered. She still couldn't believe the effect he had on her.

"All that muttering is making me think…you still want _me_. Am I right?"

"I…"

House moved his head closer to hers.

"Pity there isn't any mistletoe handy." he said, his lips just above hers. With that, he stepped back and limped off into his office.

Cameron stayed where she was, stunned by House's actions. He'd basically tried to seduce her. She shook her head. No, he wouldn't do that. He was just messing with her mind. She sat back down at the desk, still trying to recover and carefully pulled out the piece of paper she'd picked earlier. She unfolded it and read '_House_' that was written on it. What she really wanted to give him was her heart, but deep down she knew she'd have to get him a new videogame or something.

* * *

Over the few days leading up to Christmas, the sexual tension between House and Cameron seemed to grow. The looks, the few cherished touches, the lingering of their hands as they grazed over each others and the increased desire to rip each others clothes off.

Cameron was at home, lounging on her couch in her oversized sweat pants and baggy sweater watching 'It's A Wonderful Life' with a bottle of wine and some chocolate. Although she loved Christmas, she was dreading spending another alone. She went to visit her family, of course, but she would be waking up alone and going to bed alone. Again. She shed a tear, blaming it on the film, but really she was just sad to be alone at Christmas.

She glanced at the wrapped up PSP game sitting on her coffee table and thought of House. She wondered if he would be alone at Christmas too, and she thought about how she longed to be with him. She imagined waking up next to him every morning, his arm wrapped protectively around her waist as he hugged her close. She imagined their foreheads pressed together as he kissed her softly, his whiskered chin tickling hers. Maybe if he would stop being such a sarcastic jerk all the time, she could let him know that he didn't have to be alone. And that she didn't want to be alone either. Grabbing a blanket off the back of the couch, she snuggled down, shaking her head slightly. _Like that's ever going to happen. _

On Christmas Eve, the team brought in their presents for each other. Chase received a bumper book of crosswords from Foreman, and he received a new tie from Chase.

"Er, thanks Chase." said Foreman as he put it to one side. It was a comedy 'Simpsons' tie – not the kind that Foreman usually wears.

"Well, I didn't know what to get you! You're really hard to buy for y'know!"

"So, that means Cameron must have got House and he must have got Cameron." said Foreman with a smirk. He turned to Cameron. She was blushing slightly, quite pleased that House had to buy for her.

Just then, House walked in and spotted the wrapping on the table.

"Oh, you couldn't wait for me?" he said as he went to get some coffee.

"Merry Christmas House." said Cameron and she handed him his gift.

He looked at it before taking it. So, Cameron had him. The 3 ducklings were staring at him, waiting patiently for him to open it.

"Well, open it then." said Chase.

House hooked his cane over his arm and then ripped at the neat wrapping paper. He pulled out a new motorbike videogame for his PSP.

"Oh, cool." he said, flipping it in his hand to read the back. "I haven't got this one."

Cameron smiled, pleased that he liked it. Then, House looked up and locked eyes with her.

"Thank you." he said sincerely, hoping that the others didn't see the look in his eyes.

Without dropping his gaze, Cameron answered. "You're welcome."

"So, where's Cameron's?" asked Foreman and House glanced at him quickly, still holding his game.

"It's a surprise," he said. He wanted to give it to her personally. Not with an audience. He turned back to Cameron. "Can I give it to you later?" he asked.

"Sure." said Cameron. She didn't care when she got it, but she was just pleased that he'd gotten her something.

"Right people, I'll be in my office test driving some new bikes." he said and limped off to his office with the game and his coffee.

"Well that was weird." said Chase once House was out of earshot.

"What was?" asked Cameron.

"That House didn't want to give you his gift in front of us. Don't you think that's weird?"

"No, it's just House." said Cameron coolly. With that, she made her way to the clinic to finish off a few of her hours.

* * *

Later that day, Cameron had finished up in the clinic and was headed back to the Diagnostic department. Chase and Foreman were still there, but looked like they were packing up to go home. Chase had his coat on and threw his bag over his shoulder.

"Hey Cameron, I'm off. Have a good Christmas." he said as he hugged her.  
"You too."

Foreman hugged her too.

"Merry Christmas Cameron." he said and then went to head out.

"Hey, do you know where House is? I just wanted to wish him a happy Christmas." she asked.

"Nope, but he did say that he would come and find you to give you your present. He sent us all home. I guess some of that Christmas spirit might be rubbing off on him." chuckled Foreman and he left.

Cameron sighed and went to grab her stuff. Then she saw a note on top of the desk which had her name written on the front in House's scruffy handwriting. Curious, Cameron opened it and read the note.

_Cameron,_

_Go home. Even you don't need to work late on Christmas Eve. _

_I'll give you your present later. _

_Merry Christmas._

_GH_

Cameron smiled and stuffed the note in her pocket. She grabbed her coat and headed out.

It was getting pretty late, and Cameron had given up on seeing House that evening. After watching a marathon of old movies, Cameron treated herself to a long, relaxing bath and a glass of wine. Then, just as she was changing into her pyjamas, she heard a very familiar knock on the door. 11.15pm – there was really only one person it could be and her heart leapt. But then she realised she was wearing her pyjamas so Cameron pulled on a zippy hoodie to conceal herself a little more.

She almost skipped to the door and as she pulled the door open, she was pleased to see House standing on the other side, snow dusting his coat and hair.

"Hey," he said, looking up at her briefly as he felt the warmth flow out from her apartment.

"Hey,"

"Can I come in?" he asked, glancing past her, looking slightly nervous.

Cameron nodded quickly and ushered him in as he brushed the white powder from his jacket.

They stood awkwardly in the living room for a moment or two and then House glanced down at her attire.

"I hope I didn't wake you," he said with a smirk, looking down at her cartoon pyjama pants.

"You didn't," she said back, an embarrassed smile grazing her lips. "I just got out the bath,"

"Damn," he said "If only I'd dropped round 10 minutes earlier,"

Cameron grinned and shook her head at him, relaxing a little. "Do you want a drink?" she asked, moving towards the kitchen.

"A scotch would go do well," he said, slipping off his coat and scarf and draping them over the couch.

"You're in luck – I always keep a bottle in here for when my Dad visits,"

"I'll remember that," he called back as he sat down.

As he waited, House observed the open movie boxes – _Bridget Jones' Diary, Love Actually, Meet Joe Black, The Lake House_. Someone was in the mood for romance.

Cameron joined him a few minutes later with a tumbler of scotch for him and a glass of wine for herself. She sat down next to him with more space between them than House would have liked.

House glanced around the room, surprised at the lack of decoration.

"No Christmas tree, no tinsel?" he said, looking around and she smiled sadly.

"No point if there's no-one else to enjoy it with you," she said.

"Tell me about it," he mumbled and took a sip of his drink. "Christmas holidays are made for either Christians or families – people to eat turkey with and open presents with, watch stupid TV specials and take pointless photos with,"

House didn't know why he was rambling on, but he suddenly felt this need to talk to her. He looked down into his glass.

"It's not meant for being by yourself," he said quietly, and Cameron felt a lump in her throat.

She looked over at him. "You're not by yourself, House," she said and he glanced up. "I wish you'd realise that,"

House sighed and then cleared his throat, suddenly embarrassed. He placed his glass on the table and then reached into the pocket of his coat.

"Erm...I came to give you this," he said, pulling out a small box wrapped in shiny red paper. "Sorry I didn't give it to you earlier,"

Cameron took the box from him, jut about concealing her grin.

"Well, go on, open it," he said, wanting to see her reaction.

She smiled and then carefully peeled back the wrapping. Pulling out a blue velvety box, Cameron glanced up at House who was watching her intently. She held breath as she opened the box.

"Wow," she breathed out and looked up at House again who was now fiddling nervously with his shirt.

Inside the box was a beautiful heart shaped crystal on a delicate silver chain and on the crystal was the medical symbol of caduceus in a silver and gold finish. It was beautiful and Cameron was completely surprised that such a personal and thoughtful gift would come from House.

Granted, she would have been happy with a pair of socks from him, and he could have chosen something like chocolate or bath salts quite easily. But he didn't. He put a lot of thought into his gift and chosen something personal to her and that warmed her heart.

"House," she said, and waited for him to meet her tear-filled eyes "You didn't have to..."

"I wanted to," he said and Cameron smiled, fingering the crystal lightly.

"It's beautiful," She looked up at him. "Thank you,"

Then she felt a tear trickle down her cheek and she wiped it away quickly, laughing slightly.

"It makes my video game look a bit cheap," she joked, but he looked at her seriously.

"It came from you, that's all I care about,"

They looked at each other for a moment and then House glanced away.

"I'd better be going," he said, standing up and picking up his coat. "I guess it's a bit late,"

House slipped on his coat and tied his scarf around his neck. As Cameron watched him she wished he'd stay. She wished she could spend Christmas curled up with him.

She wished he was hers.

"Merry Christmas, Cameron," he said and he turned for the door.

"Wait," she called, throwing caution to the wind.

Cameron quickly got up and moved closer to him.

"Look, its Christmas, so I'm just going to come out and say this," she said and looked up at his eyes, searching hers desperately. "I hate being alone, especially at Christmas. I hate having no-one around to open presents with and watch stupid TV specials with."

House stared at her intently, his heart beating strongly in his chest.

"You asked me what I want for Christmas – I don't want to spend another Christmas watching romantic movies and crying into my Ben & Jerry's. I want to spend it with you, House,"

He closed his eyes and sighed, but Cameron reached out and grasped his slim wrist, closing the distance between them slightly.

"I want to lie in bed all day and eat take-outs and make fun of game show hosts with you. I want to listen to you talk and ride on your motorbike and watch you read. I want to be able to kiss you in the middle of the night, to touch you, to roll over and know you're there,"

House opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Tell me you don't want that," she whispered and House closed his eyes again. He leaned in and rested his forehead against hers.

This woman has stripped down his walls, leaving him bare and House knew that he couldn't fight anymore.

"Tell me you don't want that," she whispered again and reached up to gently run her fingers through the hair on the back of his head.

"I want you," he breathed, his mouth close to hers and as she reached up to softly kiss his bottom lip, House felt all his defences slip away. He gave into her completely, caring only about her and thinking only about the feel of her mouth.

Her lips on his felt so right, and as he kissed back it felt so natural that when he slipped his arms around her waist, he wondered why it had taken so long for him to do this. Their kisses were slow and painfully sweet as lips glided against each others – testing, teasing.

Cameron clutched at his coat, afraid he would slip away as she kissed him softly.

"Stay," she whispered and she smiled when he kissed her again and began shedding his coat.

"I'm a jerk," he said in between kisses "I'm insensitive. I'm rude"

Cameron laughed and pulled off his scarf.

"You're sexy, you're smart, you're funny," she said, emphasising each point with a kiss as they began to move towards the sofa again. "Now shut up,"

House laughed and as she lay down on the couch, he laid above her, softly kissing her neck. He smoothed his hands down her side and carefully unzipped her sweater as her fingers stroked his hair and she kissed his ear. Cameron then ran her hands up and under his black tee, feeling the strong muscles and causing goose bumps to ripple across his skin. As her nails casually grazed over his stomach, he couldn't stop the purr that escaped his throat, making Cameron smile.

House lifted his head and then kissed her lips again, this time her mouth opened for him and he pushed her hair back behind her ears.

For a second, he thought about the woman he was kissing and he couldn't stop the smile that crept onto his lips, causing Cameron to smile into his kiss as well. She laughed and their eyes locked for a second before House rubbed his nose along her smooth cheek softly, his breath tickling her face as his lips reached her ear. He nipped the lobe lightly and then kissed her neck again, enjoying her reaction. As a moan escaped her lips and she instinctively tilted her head to give him more access, House noted that her neck was an erogenous zone.

Cameron moved her hands to the back of his neck, smoothing inside his collar and along his shoulders slightly as House just rested his head in her neck. They laid like that for a while, just taking in everything that had happened and breathing in the scent of the other.

Fruity and feminine; musky and masculine.

"You really want this?" he mumbled into her skin "You really want me?"

"More than anything," she whispered into his ear as she stroked his neck. He was so insecure, so unable to believe that anyone could love him, that it made her want to cry.

"Do you?" she asked after a moment.

He was still and silent for a second or two, his nose resting against her neck and his face buried safely in her shoulder. Then he kissed her skin gently.

"I want to do the crosswords with you in the morning," he said, not lifting his head. "I want to watch you cook and fight over the remote and spend a whole day lying in bed when its cold. I want to share ice cream and kiss in the movies and play the piano for you,"

Then he paused before whispering, "I want to make you happy,"

He lifted his head and looked down at her as she stroked his face, smiling through the tears that dripped from her eyes.

"You will," she said "I promise."

House kissed her again. "Merry Christmas,"


End file.
